


Ham Squah: Happy Squahlidays

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, merry shitscram, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel.schuy: thomas and i are such good friends :)tomto: LAST WEEK YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE BECAUSE I PULLED A DRAW 4 ON U IN UNO.  MY NOSE WAS BLEEDINGangel.schuy: i did that to make us eVEN. A WEEK BEFORE THAT YOU THREW THE FUCKING BOARD AT ME WHEN WE WERE PLAYING MONOPOLYpegleg.schuy: it's beginning to feel a lot like shitscram





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE. It was hell!!! My internet has been out for like three months, so I haven't been able to post anything. Luckily, it's back in time for Christmas, so I thought I'd type something up real quick ;) it's a shitty christmas gift, but.. enjoy?

elizard.schuy: merry christmas!!!  
  
angel.schuy: MERRY SHITSCRAM  
  
pegleg.schuy: HO HO HO MERRY BATHTUB  
  
laffytaffy: tag yourself im peggy  
  
mulligone: im eliza  
  
jawn.lawn: im angelica  
  
hamildone: me too tf  
  
marialews: im just disappointed in y'all  
  
angel.schuy: anyways. happy shitscram. i ain't get y'all shit  
  
hamildone: good to know that we're loved, angie  
  
pegleg.schuy: i got everybody some quality fuzzy socks. good shit tbh  
  
jawn.lawn: DAMN THATS A MIRACLE,,,, THANK U PEGGY. MY FEET WERE COLD  
  
marialews: i got everybody a bucket of holy water, each bucket varying in size  
  
mulligone: ,thanks maria  
  
jawn.lawn: i didn't anybody anything either. i mean i gave alex a pencil but  
  
laffytaffy: rude!!!!!  
  
angel.schuy: all that aside. whatre we going to do for shitscram  
  
jawn.lawn: what we do every year  
  
sirburr: get wasted and hate ourselves for the rest of the evening?  
  
angel.schuy: ,,,,yea that  
  
elizard.schuy: actually,,,, me and maria already have plans  
  
angel.schuy: GDI ELIZA. u gotta ruin the fun with ur lesbian-ness  
  
mulligone: so were down two people. we can work with that  
  
hamildone: how many people do we have so far????  
  
angel.schuy: aight so it's me, peggs, alex, john, herc, laf, burr(ugh),,,, who else??? i also wanna invite gwash tbh  
  
tomto: angel,,,,, i know you did not just exclude me from that list  
  
angel.schuy: sorry??? lmao. i guess thomas can go too  
  
tomto: I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST---  
  
madisin: i guess that means i have to go too  
  
hamildone: ..........y  
  
madisin: i have to keep thomas in check  
  
pegleg.schuy: u also don't want to b seperated from ur bf  
  
madisin: that's,,, not the reason,  
  
angel.schuy: *eye emoji*  
  
madisin: STOP  
  
hamildone: ok so that's like, what, ten people??? 11 if gwash is coming  
  
angel.schuy: i think that list pretty solid. let's do it y'all. who house this time???  
  
laffytaffy: mine, because we all know that i am the least messy out of all of us.  
  
angel.schuy: true tho. so laf's house. who bringin what.  
  
tomto: im bringin uno  
  
angel.schuy: LmAO NOOOO THOMAS DONT DO DAT.  
  
angel.schuy: thoms uve played uno wit me before. u kno how vicious i can get.  
  
jawn.lawn: im bringing monopoly  
  
hamildone: john you know damn well there's gonna be no good ending if we all play monopoly together  
  
mulligone: especially since we're all gonna be drunk  
  
sirburr: ill bring mario kart  
  
pegleg.schuy: in that case, ill bring mario party  
  
angel.schuy: are we TRYIN to destroy our friendship??????  
  
angel.schuy: sigh. fine, ill bring smash bros and cards against humanity.  
  
angel.schuy: yall finna get WOMBO COMBO'D  
  
tomto: angel you know that i be beatin your ass in smash. foh  
  
angel.schuy: BRUH WTF. don't shade me like that,,,  
  
laffytaffy: ok well,,, are we doing it??  
  
sirburr: yes  
  
angel.schuy: affirmative. we all gotta bring some typa alcohol btw. dats the rule.  
  
angel.schuy: other than that, let's all get wasted and celebrate a merry shitscram by ruining our friendship :'^]

**Author's Note:**

> @ jesus, forgive me.
> 
> also, ik I left it off on a sort of odd note, so ill continue it if y'all want me to? Lmao 
> 
> hmu @musicalsthatre on Instagram


End file.
